Hawaii Five0 Drabbles
by Les1
Summary: Just what the titles says, these are various drabbles I've written for the H50 drabble community on LiveJournal. This is the eighth drabble, with mostly Kono and a bit of Danny. As usual, this chapter is gen.
1. Parenthood

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything else associated with Hawaii 5-0. No infringement is intended and no money is made.

The accident had happened fast. One second they were chasing a suspect, the next a truck came out of nowhere, hitting the passenger side of their car where Danny sat. That had been hours ago. Now there is nothing to do but wait.

Steve paces anxiously, hoping for news of his partner. The others had gone to the hospital cafeteria for something to eat except Grace. When Rachel tried to get her to go with them the girl had refused. She isn't going anywhere until she knows how her dad is doing.

Unable to stay still Steve continues his path from one side of the room to the other. The sound of Danny's scream echoes through his mind, the only thing he remembers clearly about the crash. Stopping at the far side of the room he closes his eyes as he runs his hands trough his hair, trying to steady himself.

"Steve."

At the sound of her voice Steve is pulled from his thoughts. He turns to where Grace is sitting on the couch, staring at him with eyes rimmed red from crying. Even worse is the fear he sees there as well. Forgetting his own worry, he hurries over and sits next to her. "Hey, Gracie. It's late. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. I'm scared." Grace reaches out and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "What if Daddy... what if he dies."

Steve pulls her close as she cries again, feeling his heart break. Though he's always known Danny loves his daughter he's never truly understood until now. He thinks this is what being a father is like. He would do anything to help take away her pain, but he knows he can't. Instead he holds her as the tears fall, hers and his own.


	2. Guilt

Drabble 2 Prompt: Guilt

Standing outside the gates, looking at the house beyond, Danny feels small and insignificant. He'd had a fight with Rachel the previous evening and as usual it brought to the surface the insecurities he tries hard to keep hidden. Danny's a good father. He knows this, can see it every time Gracie smiles at him and calls him Danno. And as reluctant as he is to admit it, especially right now, Rachel is a good mother. She wouldn't let him see their daughter if she didn't trust him.

Still, he can't help feeling inadequate whenever they argue. It feels like Stan is his replacement, one who can give Grace a big, sprawling house to live in, tennis lessons at the country club, so many things that Danny can't afford. It hurts and in his darkest moments he feels guilty, wondering if she's not better off.

"Daddy!"

Danny looks up at the shout, shaking his head as if it will clear away all the negative thoughts he'd just been having. It's not the first time Rachel has done this. It likely won't be the last either, but now is not the time. He doesn't get nearly enough time with his daughter and he refuses to spend the time worrying about his relationship with his ex.

"Hey, Monkey." Danny crouches down, arms open wide. As they hug all thoughts of anything other than Grace disappear. He pulls back so that he can look at her. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend any time together last week."

"That's okay. Mommy told me you were sick." She hugs him again. "I'm glad you're better, Danno. I missed you ."

"Me too, Gracie." Danny squeezes her tightly, a smile on his face. He knows he's a good father, but a little reminder now and then never hurts.


	3. Nightmare

This is a companion piece to my first drabble, for the prompt parenthood. Sorry about the angst. I really don't know what got into my muse with this. I hope to continue this as a series with some more prompts from the LJ comm, if I can find the time between work and school. If I get to them I promise they'll be a lot happier than this one.

Drabble 3 Prompt : Nightmare

It's happening again. His family is being torn apart and there's nothing Chin can do about it. He feels like he's living in a nightmare he can't wake up from.

It started with a phone call from Steve, telling him about the accident and that Danny was hurt. They were chasing the lead suspect in their current case when a truck ran a red light. Danny was in surgery, but there had been no word on his condition.

He and Kono had rushed to the hospital only to find that there was nothing to do as the three of them sat for hours waiting for news and then for days as they waited for Danny to wake up.

It's been a week and Chin is worried for all of them, not just for Danny who still hasn't regained consciousness. Kono is quiet and withdrawn, not at all herself. Steve is restless, tense because this time there are no bad guys to catch. It was pure chance and bad luck that the other driver ran a red light, causing the accident. There's nothing any of them can do and Chin knows the inaction is hard for the other man to take.

And then there's a small, selfish part of him that can't help but worry what he'll do if Danny doesn't wake up. When Steve had asked him to join the Governor's new task force, Chin had hesitated. As hard as it was to lose his job and reputation, most of his family turning their backs on him had hurt worse than anything he'd ever gone through. Joining a team again would be setting himself up for another loss.

Yet here he is, the worst coming to pass. Chin leans over the bed, placing his hand on Danny's arm, and finds comfort in just watching him breathe. The three stayed with Danny as much as possible and right now Chin was alone, Kono and Steve having gone home to try and get some rest. He quietly speaks, hoping that somehow the unconscious man can hear him. "Come on, brah. It's time to wake up. We . . . I can't do this without you."

After a few more moments he sits back with a sigh. He's willing to wait as long as it takes for Danny to wake up, for the nightmare to end.


	4. Betrayal

Author's Note: This is the third drabble in what has turned into a series, following my first drabble, for the prompt parenthood, and the last one for the prompt nightmare. I haven't come up with a series title that doesn't suck, so suggestions are welcome if you have any.

Drabble 4 Prompt: Betrayal

It's been a long road to recovery. Danny had expected it, but there are still days when he'd like nothing more than to give in to the pain. Though he's made a lot of progress since starting physical therapy and is using crutches now there's nothing he'd rather do at the moment than give up, go back to his room, and crawl back in bed to sleep for a week.

A wheelchair sits on the far side of the room. It's the goal, no more than thirty or forty yards away, but it might as well be miles. Danny's exhausted and it feels like a betrayal, the way his legs shake weakly. Stopping, he closes his eyes leaning heavily on his crutches and sighs.

"C'mon Danno, pick up the pace. We're waiting."

It's Steve, of course. He's standing on the far side of the room, familiar smirk in place. Chin and Kono are beside him, but Danny just glares at his partner before moving again, determination renewed. He has to make it now, if only so he can hit Steve with a crutch once he does.

"Almost there, almost there," Danny mumbles, a mantra of sorts that gives him something to focus on besides the weariness that never goes away. Step by painful step he makes his way until he looks up to find himself in front of Steve, Chin, and Kono, his own little cheering squad there with smiles and encouragement. He tries to move faster then, but stumbles, panicking until three strong pairs of hands reach out to catch him.

"Easy Danny," Chin soothes, gripping Danny's shoulders tightly until he's sure the other man is steady on his feet again. "Okay?"

Danny nods, then startles as Kono steps up to hug him. "You did it. That's the farthest you've gone yet. I knew you could do it, brah."

"Thanks," Danny says quietly, heart still racing after his near fall. Then he looks over at Steve. The smirk is gone replaced with a genuine smile. He's good at hiding his feelings, but Danny has known him long enough to see affection and pride in his expression. Throat tight with emotion, he just returns the smile. Steve slings an arm around his shoulder to he lead him over to the wheelchair, Chin and Kono right there with them and he feels ashamed. The three have been with him through everything, through the pain, the nightmares, the days that the depression was so bad that he just wanted to give up. Along with Gracie, they're his family and he knows he has to keep going, not just for himself, but for them too. Once he's settled, they head back to his room, Kono pushing the wheelchair, Chin and Steve on either side of him. As they walk Steve reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder. They share another smile and Danny decides that maybe he won't hit Steve with a crutch after all.


	5. Ringtone

Author's Note: This is the next drabble in my still untitle series. I had planned to write them in chronological order, but the muse had other ideas. This one takes place concurrently with the fourth drabble. And while I'm here, I'd just like to give a big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or added this fic to their alerts. You have no idea how much it means to me. I don't have a lot of experience writing, so it really does help to keep writing when I read all your kind words.

Drabble 5 prompt: Ringtone

The squeal of tires. Danny's scream as the truck hit them. These are the sounds Steve hears as he lies in bed, not sleeping.

The twisted metal. Danny's still body as the firemen and paramedics worked to save his life. These are the images he can't get out of his head as he lies there, one arm thrown over his eyes, trying to forget.

He'd rather be at the hospital, but after days of what Chin must have thought were furtive glances and outright concern from Kono, they ganged up on him until Steve promised to go home to get some rest. He understands their concern, knows they're right, but still he wants to stay.

It's been a week. The doctors have told them that the longer Danny is unconscious, the less likely it is that he'll ever wake up. That scares Steve more than he'd like to admit. The 5-0 team was formed out of necessity, but over the months they've all come to mean so much more to him. He doesn't know if he will be able to handle it if Danny never recovers.

After several hours, Steve finds himself drifting between sleep and wakefulness, not really asleep, but unaware enough that it too long to realize that his phone is ringing. The ringtone, In the Navy by the Village People, sounds and eventually penetrates the fog in his mind. Danny had programed it into his phone as a joke and at the time Steve was annoyed. Now he can't bring himself to change it.

Before he can say a word he hears Chin's voice over the line. "Steve?"

It's all he needs to come fully awake as a stab of fear makes his heart pound. Reaching down, he grabs his clothes from the floor, ready to race back to the hospital. "Chin. What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Danny okay?"

"Steve, calm down. Danny's fine," Chin says and the elation in his voice is obvious. "He's awake."

"Awake. He's awake, finally," Steve mutters to himself and slowly sinks down on to the bed. The tension he has been carrying for days ebbs away, leaving him weak with relief. "How is he?"

"The doctor's with him now. We'll know more soon."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Steve feels anxious, needing to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. He says goodbye and shuts off his phone, placing it on the bed as he runs a shaky hand over his face. With both of his parents dead and Mary shipped on the mainland for safety, Steve isn't used to getting what he wants when it comes to those he cares about. He needs to see Danny. Dressing quickly, he heads down stairs, grabs his keys, and heads out. He feels lighter than he has, not just since the accident, but in years. This time it looks things are going to work out right.


	6. Miracle, Perfection

This is the next drabble in my series, finally. I wrote and rewrote it several times, so I hope it turned out okay. And also, it was inspired by this picture because really, isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?

a href="" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/v169/Les342/Hawaii%20Five-0/gracedanno_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Drabble 6 Prompts: Miracle, Perfection

Today is a miracle. He doesn't usually believe in that sort of thing, but there's no other way Steve can think of to describe it. His partner is alive and well, surrounded by family.

It's Danny's first day home from the hospital. Kono had insisted on having a welcome home party and though only the team, Grace, and Rachel are here, it's all he needs. On the beach behind his house the sun and laughter soothe him as the last remnants of stress from the past months finally slip away.

Steve is manning the grill while everyone else is having fun splashing in the surf and just being together. He looks up when he hears a happy squeal from Grace, a smile on his own face until he sees what's going on.

Grace is hanging in midair, dangling from her father's outstretched arm. Steve suddenly feels protective, afraid Danny will hurt himself. He's made a lot of progress, surprising even the doctors with how far he's come, but Danny is obviously still in pain, even if he tries not to let it show.

Danny looks up as if he can sense the scrutiny, eyebrows raised in question. It's like he can tell what the other man is thinking and Steve realizes he probably can. They'd had more than one argument when Danny was in the hospital, accusing him of hovering and being overprotective. It's true, but Steve bickers anyway, just for the sake of appearances. All the same, he tries to back off. He's been there, recovering from an injury, and sometimes you just need space.

Steve gives Danny a quick nod and then turns to flip the burgers over. He still wants to rush to his partner and concentrating on the food gives him something else to do. Giving it more focus than is strictly necessary, he doesn't notice that everyone has now seated themselves around the picnic table he'd gotten for when Grace is over until he feels a presence next to him. He knows without looking it's Danny.

"Isn't the food ready? I know you like to take your time to make sure the meat is burnt just right, but we're hungry."

"Come on, Danny, that was one time. And the stakes only caught fire because you distracted me with your ranting and flailing about the Carlson case," Steve argues as he fights keep a straight face. He knows this will wind the other man up.

"Really? You're really going to blame me for that? Like it's my fault you threatened to hang a suspect off a building. Again!"

Steve gives in as a grin breaks out across his face. He pushes a still ranting Danny toward the table where everyone else is waiting before grabbing their dinner and following closely behind. Sometimes it's just too easy, but after all the anxiety and uncertainty caused by the accident, it's also perfect.


	7. Drabble 7: chimney

Long time, no post. Sorry about that, but I think that the season premiere has inspired the muse, alough this drabble doesn't have anything to do with the episode. It is another story in the series of drabbles I've written. Trying to get inspired, I used a random word generator I found on the net to spark ideas. One of the words was chimney, which is where this came from. It was also inspired by the song I Hope You Dance, by Leann Womack. I've always loved that song, then when started watching H50, I thought it was the perfect song for Danny and Grace.

Drabble 7 prompt: Chimney

Danny is standing in his tiny apartment on his own two feet. For the first time in months there are no crutches, no wheelchair. There were days during his long recovery he thought it would never happen.

Moving to the bookcase, he takes in the photos lined up on the shelf. There are pictures of his family back in Jersey and of his team that remind him how lucky he is to have found his second ohana here in Hawaii, but most of the pictures are of Gracie. She is his reason for living and Danny can't help but think about how close he came to never having the chance to seeing her grow from his little Monkey in the strong, independent young woman that he knows she will become. It scares him and he has to blink back tears as emotion threatens to overwhelm him.

"Danno, how do I look?"

Danny turns to see Grace standing behind him, dressed in her costume for her school's production of Mary Poppins. At first she had been disappointed to only be in the chorus, but now she is as excited as Danny has ever seen her and a smile spreads across his face, her enthusiasm contagious.

"You look great, Monkey. The cutest little chimney sweep ever." He picks her up and swings her around in a circle before dancing around the room with her, despite the lack of music. After a few minutes Danny sets her down when he feels a twinge of pain in his left leg. He is supposed to be taking it easy and knows neither his legs or his physical therapist will thank him at his appointment tomorrow, but hearing Grace's happy giggles, he can't bring himself to care. "Have you been practicing for the show?"

"Uh huh! We learned a new dance today. Do you want me to show you," Grace asks, reaching out to turn on the cd player she brought with her.

"Of course!" Danny moves out of her way and once again feels his eyes start to water again, this time with tears of joy. Instead of worrying about what could have been, he focuses on the here an now. Watching Grace he is happier than he has been a long time and Danny intends to enjoy every minuet of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've got several ideas for more chapters, but school and work keep me busy. Hopefuly with school over in a couple of weeks I will update more often. I used the random word generator for this one and the word was breathe.

Chapter 8: Breathe

Kono sits at Danny's bedside simply watching him breathe. Even though the sunlight shining through the window is a testament to the long hours she's been there, she can't leave, not yet. Steve and Chin had gone to breakfast, but she had refused to leave.

Last night Chin had called with the news they had all been hoping and praying for, that Danny was awake. Kono rushed to the hospital, disappointed and worried to find Danny asleep when she got there. Despite the doctor's assurances that he was doing well and the fact that Steve and Chin had talked to him briefly she knew that she wouldn't be able to relax until she saw for herself that Danny was going to be okay. They had started out as teammates, but over the months he had become a mentor and brother. It still scares her to realize how close they'd come to losing him.

The thought makes her chest tighten with anxiety and she takes a deep breath as she fights back the tears threatening to fall. Closing her eyes, Kono reaches out and places her hand on Danny's chest, needing the contact.

In and out, each breath is a reminder that Danny is still alive. Up and down, the steady rhythm comforts her like nothing else has for the past week. She stays there, just reveling in the feeling until a slight tug on her wrist catches her attention.

"You okay?"

Jumping slightly in surprise, Kono opens her eyes and finds Danny staring back at her with a look of concern. His voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper, but it's still the most beautiful sound Kono thinks she's ever heard. She grasps his hand and takes a deep breath as the weight of the last seven days vanishes instantly. "Yeah, Danny, I'm fine now."


End file.
